What I Need
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: based on the song 'What I need' by deepside. dramione Wasn't sure what to rate it so rated M for safety.


_RIGHT STORY NOW! i'm so sorry for the mix up._

_ Inspired by 'what I need' by deepside._

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I walked out of the owlery after sending off my three letters. I sighed and ran my hand tiredly over my face, I knew this was going to be hard but I knew I was doing the right thing.

I walked towards the heads dorm which I shared with the head girl Hermione Granger. It was a challenge for us to get along at first but after a few weeks we finally called a truce and put aside our differences and decided to try to be friends.

Turns out we had a lot more in common than we thought considering our different childhoods but we ended up being really good friends. She was the first person other than my mother that I could truly be myself with. As the months flew by we got even closer and she became one of my best friends and I one of hers. Our friends thought we'd gone mad but they tried to be nice to one another for our sakes.

However it wasn't until I started dating Astoria that things between us started to get a little tense. It was December when I started seeing Astoria because my father was at me to start finding someone I could settle down with. My mother, to put it nicely, wasn't fond of Astoria and I must admit to myself I was only with her because she possessed all the qualities my father considered perfect for my future bride. Don't get me wrong she was a great looking girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, great body and pureblood. But I could never be myself around her I always had to pretend to be the guy I was before the war. She hated Hermione and when I was with her I couldn't speak to her.

Hermione had always said that she wasn't the one for me that she was just after my money but I didn't listen I made myself want her but it wasn't until may that I understood what Hermione and my mother meant. Astoria really was just in it for my money and the social gain she would receive as the future Mrs Malfoy.

When I first started realising how much time I had been wasting with her, I tried my best not to let it show in front of Hermione. I tried to make it look as if we were doing fine but she knew me better then that. It was then that I started seeing Hermione in a different light. I knew it was her that I needed to be with and not Astoria. I let it slip in a conversation with mother once and I was afraid she would be mad but she just smiled and said it was about time I realised. She begged me to leave Astoria for Hermione and I don't know when exactly I made the decision to but that's exactly what I was doing.

I had sent a letter to my mother explaining that I was breaking it off with Astoria and that I planned on asking Hermione to be my girlfriend. I also sent a letter to my father explaining I had no interest in continuing my relationship with Astoria and that I had ended it.

Now I just had to confront Astoria. I stopped my path towards the heads dorm and started towards the dungeons instead. '_It was now or never'_ I thought. I said the password and entered spotting Astoria straight away she was surrounded by her normal group of girls laughing and no doubt gossiping.

I started heading over when she looked up and saw me. She smiled and got up meeting me half way.

"Drakey, I was just talking about you. I've missed you." She cooed in my ear. I cringed internally. How had I put up with this? I moved my head to the side as she tried to kiss me she pulled back frowning a little as I looked back down at her.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked.

"Drakey?" I rose an eyebrow and she sighed and together we walked out of the common room stopping not far away from the entrance.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me playing with the buttons on my shirt. I grabbed hold of her hands and dropped them.

"Astoria I don't want to be with you anymore." She looked up at me with wide eyes, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you, to be honest I was only with you because of my father. I've fallen for someone else and I plan on asking her to be my wife one day." She just stood there dumb struck for a few seconds before she screamed and slapped me.

"How could you? My parents and your father have already started to arrange our wedding."

"I never asked you to marry me!" I said angrily.

"It was only a matter of time." I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

"It's over Astoria. We're over, I've already written to my parents." I turned around and walked off as she started screaming again.

When I was out of eye sight I jogged back up to the heads dorm and quietly walked in. Hermione had her back to me and was over by the window reading the letter I had sent her earlier. I quietly walked towards her and stopped behind her reading over her shoulder. She didn't notice too absorbed in the words I'd written.

_Hermione's POV_

I was startled out of my reading when I heard an owl tap on the window. i got up looking confused as my owl hopped through the window after I opened it. she dropped the letter and I gave her a treat and watched she soared back out the window to the owlery. I frowned seeing Draco's hand writing on the front of the envelope. I opened the letter and started reading the I realised they were lyrics not an actual letter.

_Mione,_

_You were right about Astoria, I'm just sorry it took me so long to see. I broke it off with Astoria. I want to be with you Hermione and I promise you I'll change. Will you be with me? Will you be my girlfriend and hopefully one day be my wife?_

_Draco _

I gasped as finished reading the letter and it was only then that I realised that someone was behind me. I turned around and found Draco behind me staring down at me. I stared into his eyes for a moment before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down to my height. My lips hit his hard and it only took Draco a second to respond before pulling me closer. We both battled for control but in the end Draco won.

His arms tightened around my body and his hands wound themselves in my hair so he could move my head more easily. My hands tightened in his hair and pulled him closer still. I groaned into his mouth as one of his hands came down from my hair and found its way under my top squeezing my breast over my bra.

I let my hands wander over his body as well pushing my hand up his shirt and running my hand over his abs. He gave a shuddering breath as he pulled away leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sorry got a little carried away." He breathed. I only nodded as we pulled away from each other.

"So can I take that as a yes?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned and hugged me close.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
